A Broken Mirror
by LightCreatesTheShadowLullaby
Summary: I am but a broken mirror. I have yet to be shattered and yet to be mended. A broken mirror can not make its reflection look its best, but it will try its best to. You could not see it truly. Only yourself is visible. "Something so breakable will never be able to accurately reflect the beauty you behold." (Rated T just to be safe.)


I am but a broken mirror. I have yet to be shattered and yet to be mended. A broken mirror can not make its reflection look its best, but it will try its best to. Even if you were to put every piece back together, it would still have cracks within even if they are not visible. It could put up a façade that is yet to break and bottle up all the pain. You could not see it truly. Only yourself is visible.

I am a transfer student at Seiyo Academy. The other transfer student makes things troublesome around here. Her fans are always screaming when she is near. 'Cool and Spicy' as they call her.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~! Hinamori-san is so Cool and Spicy!"

"Shut up. You're loud."

I walked passed her fans with my finger in my right ear to block out their voices.

"Wait a minute. Wasn't that a bit rude of you?"

I stopped.

"Rude? Isn't that what I'm known for?"

"Known for? Are you mocking me?"

"What of it?"

"Do you know who I am?"

"Unfortunately, I do. Thanks to your fans, anyways. Then, again, what of it?"

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"I'd say you're all bark and not bite."

I walked away. I could hear her screaming at me from behind.

"What did you say?"

I stopped and turned around.

"Are you deaf? If you give a reply, you can hear just fine."

"Shut up! I don't need the likes of you to tell me that!"

I continued my way to the auditorium. Apparently, it was the entrance ceremony today. I was the first to arrive, so I sat on the first row closest to the stage. When everyone settled in, the ceremony began. The Guardians came up, and the King made a speech. 'Cool and Spicy' made a confession as well, and then she ran outside. Troublesome people...

I got up after her. Everyone looked at me weird. I went outside and leaned on one of the pillars. One of my legs crossed over the other, my arms folded, my eyes were closed, and I let out a sigh. From my pocket, I pulled out my MP3 player and played "When She Cries" by Britt Nicole.

_Little girl, terrified_

_She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal _

_A home is no place to hide_

_Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels_

_Every day's the same, she fights to find her way_

_She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray_

_She wonders why_

_Does anyone ever hear her when she cries?_

_Today she's turning sixteen_

_Everyone singing, but she can't seem to smile_

_They never get past arms length_

_How could they act like everything is alright?_

_Pulling down her long sleeves_

_To cover all the memories that scars leave_

_She says, "Maybe making me bleed _

_Will be the answer that could wash the slate clean"_

_Every day's the same, she fights to find her way_

_She hurts, she breaks, she hides and tries to pray_

_She wonders why _

_Does anyone ever hear her when she cries?_

_This is the dark before the dawn_

_The storm before the peace_

_Don't be afraid cause seasons change_

_And God is watching over you,_

_He hears you_

_And every day's the same, she fights to find her way_

_She hurts, she breaks, she hides and tries to pray_

_She'll be just fine_

_'Cause __I know_

_He hears her when she cries_

_Every day's the same, she fights to find her way_

_She hurts, she breaks, she hides and tries to pray_

_She'll be just fine_

_'Cause I know_

_He hears her when she cries_

_She'll be just fine_

_'Cause I know_

_He hears her when she cries_

It's one of my most favorite songs. It's like my story being told by another person. I remember reading something from a book.

_This year I wished I was dead and they all clapped without knowing._

A smirk was drawn on my face. Friends like those aren't needed. I may be a broken mirror, but I still have a brain.

I was snapped out of my thoughts and opened my eyes when I heard footsteps coming from the auditorium. They seemed rushed... I saw the Guardians running out. Are they going to follow 'Cool and Spicy'? Curiosity got the best of me, so I followed after them.

A construction site? Why did she run here? I looked up and saw her falling. I made a sprint for it, but she landed on a pumpkin before I got there. The pumpkin disappeared, and she was now in the King's arms. What in the world just happened?

"What was that?"

They turned around.

"O-Oh... Nanako-san... We can explain."

"You better."

I was taken to the Royal Garden after school. They explained everything. They also said things about eggs and characters, but I couldn't see them unless I have or have had one myself. I left after a bit. I got home and ate dinner. As I ate, I looked out the window. The sunset looked really peaceful...and bright. I can't reflect that even if I tried. When I finished, I took a shower and prepared for bed. I slept soundlessly.

~Timeskip~

I woke up and found something under the covers. I saw that the one in my left hand was a white egg with a black tree. The one in my right hand was a black egg with a white tree. Both of the trees were bare of leaves. What do I want to be?

I went to the Guardians again after I got to school. I told them about my eggs. I can see them...

"What do you want to be? Your egg represents your heart."

"That's just the problem. I don't know."

"Come back after school, okay? During that time, try to do something you usually wouldn't do. Your egg usually hatches after you've had a character change with your egg for the first time."

"Okay, but I won't promise anything."

I made it to class. During math, The white egg with a black tree start to move. I didn't really care. The bell rang. Finally, it was time for me to go back to the Royal Garden. The egg moved again. I pulled it out. It kept moving, but nothing happened other than that. I kept it in my hand as I continued to walk there.

"It keeps moving, but it won't hatch."

"That means it's almost ready. What did you do that you didn't usually do? Did you wish to do something?"

"Not really. I didn't really wish for anything either."

"That's strange..."

I sat down. I am bored. I don't belong here. If you were to describe the Guardians and I, I would be the darkness that overshadows them, the light.

"The egg is moving a lot more."

I had a weird, black piercing on my right my ear. It was a swirly type that went from my earlobe to the top cartilage of my ear. Weird enough, it wasn't really pierced in. It just squeezed my ear to stay attached. On my right hand's middle finger, I had a ring exactly like that entangled on it. They...look like branches.

"I'm bored. I'm going to leave. See you later."

I walked to the door, but before I could take another step, someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"Wait a minute!"

I turned around and smack the Jack's hand off of me.

"Don't touch me."

"S-Sorry."

The piercing and ring disappeared.

"W-What just happened?"

I looked at the egg. It was hatching. A guardian character popped out. It had long, black hair, which was tied back except for its bangs, under a black fedora, black skinny jeans, a black collared shirt, a black vest, black piercings on both of its ears, a black ring matching with them on both middle fingers, and black sneakers.

"Yo."

"It hatched!"

The others' guardian characters flew over to mine.

"How troublesome..."

I walked over to it.

"Let's get this over with. I'm Kyoko. I see my sister hasn't hatched yet."

"I don't think we can get along since we are the same."

"No, you're wrong. We can't get along because we're not the same. My sister and I make up you, our whole. I'm only half of you."

"If what you're saying is right, then if I were to act the opposite of you, I would make your sister hatch?"

"Yes."

I tried to act the opposite of what I'm used to. The egg didn't move. Then, I remembered what I did before I did a character change.

"Do you guys know any dark people around here?"

"Uh... Hehe..."

The guys and characters, with an exception of the Queen's and the Joker's, all started to sweat. They pointed at the Queen quietly from behind.

"I'm going to need you guys to leave. I think I found out why. Your little ones have to leave as well."

They left. I began to think again. If you were to describe us, the Queen would be the darkness that would overpower me, the light. The egg started to move. I had the same type of piercing and ring, but it was now on my left side and white. I started to act weird. I was blushing and stuttering.

"H-Hello. I d-didn't r-really do i-introductions w-with you g-guys."

My hands were behind me while my eyes looked anywhere but the person in front of me.

"It's okay. We can do it when everyone gets back."

"O-Okay."

She called everyone back in and stayed by my side. Once they were in, I hid behind her.

"S-Sorry f-for being s-so r-rude b-b-before."

"U-Uh... It's okay."

"Um... I'm N-Nanako K-Kumiko."

"I'm Hotori Tadase."

"I'm Souma Kukai."

"I'm Yuiki Yaya."

"I'm Fujisaki Nadeshiko."

"I'm Hinamori Amu."

I smiled. I stopped when the character change stopped. I flopped myself into one of the chairs.

"That was exhausting."

"Hehe! You were cute, though."

The egg hatched.

"N-Nice to m-meet you. I'm T-Toshi."

Toshi was the exact reflection of her sister, Kyoko, except for the fact that she was in all white instead of black.

"I don't remember wanting to do something so OOC (out of character)."

"S-Sorry."

"Hey, Toshi, it's not your fault. Yo, if you don't believe in us, we'll disappear."

"I don't even know if I can believe in you."

"You have to try."

"I'm not going to promise anything."

"You don't need to."

The others were comforting Toshi as she cried. I sighed. How troublesome...

* * *

**Okay, I was bored. It's not something I can express correctly in words, so I am sorry if you do not like my story. I do not own Shugo Chara. I do not own anything except my OCs.**


End file.
